Heart Breaker
by liquidzilla
Summary: SquallXZell Yaoi one shot. Dedicated to my dear friend tishu. Rinoa's dying and Squall is depressed. An encounter on a balcony changes everything.


**Heart Breaker**

_**Yeah, ok I decided to start another Fan fiction because I promised my friend that I would. So this is for my friend, tishu, hope you like it! And I don't own any characters in this short story. If I did I would be rich :)**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**As the wind ran through my hair I felt some of the tension leave my body. Maybe it was from the alcoholic drink that was clasped loosely in my hand. Maybe it was because of the peaceful view. I think I was right first time. **

**My brown hair was still wet from the rain before and hung in loose dark clumps around my head. The shower had been sudden and so I hadn't had time to grab anything warmer than my jacket or anything to keep my hair from getting wet. The dark blanket of cloud had just appeared suddenly and it was like have a bucket of freezing cold water dumped on you. I'll probably get a chill or something, I don't really care though.**

**I took a sip of the drink which I still held. It was warming even though I wasn't quite sure what it was. I think the only reason I drank it was because Zell had forced it upon me when I decided to leave the building. He had said something about the cold weather but I hadn't paid much attention.**

**Now I can hear footsteps. They are fast approaching and seem intent on me, like I'm their target or something. I know who they belong to though so I'm not worried, not that I ever am. It was Selphie. The short girl with short hair and just seemed tiny. I could probably squash her with one foot. Not that she'd let me get that close to her.**

**The little girl stopped and looked at me, I could see her from the corner of my left eye, watching me put the glass to my lips and take the liquid in. Her eyes followed the drink as it went down into my intestines. I felt pissed off at her for watching me. I liked to drink alone.**

**Selphie opened her mouth, about to say something disapproving about me drinking alone, when more footstep could be heard. These footsteps were heavier and obviously belonged to a man. I had a feeling it was Zell, mainly because of the clumsy way his feet shifted the gravel. **

"**It's always the same with you isn't it?" It was true that you could always hear Zell before you saw him. "Drinking alone?"**

**I looked around slowly. He was standing there with his stupid grin and his stupid blonde hair. Damn it made me mad just to look at him.**

"**Yeah." I said with a threatening don't-annoy-me-today tone to my voice. I think Selphie heard it because she sent Zell a shut-up-you-idiot kind of stare.**

**Zell missed both of these obvious signs and carried on merrily. "I thought you would want to be alone. You're so weird. It's like you're afraid of people or something." that grin he had was making my eyes twitch ever so slightly.**

**Selphie changed the subject before I could start telling Zell just how stupid he was. "Um..so, you guys enjoying the party then?" She asked this mainly to Zell, not expecting me to answer.**

**Zell nodded his blonde head enthusiastically, "Yeah, it's great." He was still grinning in that annoying way of his. "What about you Squall?" He asked, turning to me.**

**I didn't reply. Hell why should I? My mind was on Rinoa. Damn her, why had she gone and got herself a heart problem? It really pissed me off.**

**The doctors had been like they always are, stupid and inconsiderate. They had just stood there while I was worrying my head off and then finally told me what was wrong after around...oh lets say an hour! It was something to do with her heart fracturing and them not being good enough to fix it. They don't even know what caused it! And they call themselves doctors.**

**By the time I had thought through this problem for the millionth time Zell had come up next to where I stood, his arms coming to lean next to mine on the stone of the balcony. **

"**You ok Squall?" The younger guy asked me, his eyes wide like a freaking rabbit. "You're being even quieter than normal."**

**Selphie, who hadn't spoken for a while, decided to step in. She came close to me and wrinkled her nose at the smell of alcohol on my breath. "Squall, you can't stay like this forever. Rinoa might die, but she also could live. you can't just stay depressed."**

**I ran a finger down the scar on my head, ignoring her completely. Selphie was getting angry and I could tell. She looked more worried really, but she did seem a bit angry.**

"**Fine, do what you like. You should know better but I guess that's how you've always been, eh?" She turned away from me and shook her head. I thought I heard her laugh slightly but I couldn't be sure. "I'm leaving." Was all she said.**

**I was thinking about going after her, maybe she was really just worried. But, as I turned, Zell blocked my path. I'm not quite sure how he did it, he must have grown a lot taller in the time we had been talking.**

"**Don't bother with her." Zell spoke in a voice I hadn't ever heard. I couldn't quite place the tone but it did make me take a step back. "She's always like that." He took a step closer.**

**I took another step away from him, my hands raised up in case he tried anything. I wasn't sure what it was but something about the look he gave me made me worried, not scared just worried.**

**Then my foot hit a stone. My hands went to grab the stone sides of the balcony but I missed, which is most unusual for me, and I landed hard on the ground. The glass I had been holding had now rolled away somewhere in the shadows, possibly never to return.**

**I look back up at Zell. He seemed an awful lot taller now that I was on the ground. Not only that but he seemed a lot more threatening.**

**I went to get to my feet but his foot pushed me down. "No Squall." He shook his head, his eyes seemed to glow like the sky. "I can't let this opportunity go so easily." He smiled slightly, this made me feel a bit better, "Sorry."**

**I smiled slightly, "It's ok Zell," I began to feel the smiled turning into a grin, damn I was loosing character.**

**Zell looked delighted by this. His eyes lit up like a light shining up through the ocean. His smiled made me want to...I really can't describe it with words. "Really? So, it's really ok with you?" He was so damn cute when...no, I was not acting like myself at all.**

**Suddenly Rinoa came into my head. I wasn't sure what triggered it but something about Zell's smile made me remember her. I felt tears coming into my eyes. What was I doing? I should be thinking about her, praying for her. Not messing around with this guy.**

**I jumped up and turned away from him. I couldn't see his face but I knew that he would be standing stock still with his mouth wide open as if I'd hit him. I guess this must have been nearly as bad for him.**

"**Is it Rinoa?" Zell asked, his voice sounded bitter, "Yeah, it's always about her isn't it. Can't I get something I want for once?" His tone was starting to turn angry. I turned around to face him.**

"**Sorry Zell, I can't deal with this right now." I felt terrible to do this to him. I walked away slowly, trying my hardest not to look at him.**

**Then his hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see Zell standing behind me with tears running down his cheeks. Damn it!**

**I spun around and grabbed hold of him. I felt his body tense and then relax. I could almost see his smile.**

**We held each other for a moment that seemed to last a lifetime then I felt myself being pulled to the ground. His hands rubbed against me. I could hear his heart beating so fast I thought it might explode. And let tell you that this would not be a good thing.**

**I felt like I was in a dream. Everything seemed so unreal, except it was real. I could only smell him. I could only feel him. I could only smell him. I could only taste him.**

**Then a voice far off in the distance. It was calling to me, I could hear my name. Then Zell was gone, lifting off me and running. I couldn't chase him because I seemed to be missing my trousers. I heard Selphie squealing with either fear or delight, I wasn't able to tell.**

**I rubbed my eyes and looked around as though coming into another world for the first time. A small crowd had gathered around me and it was then that it struck me. What the hell was I doing?**

**I jumped up and ran for my room as fast as I could. I had to get away from those people, those eyes.**

**I slammed the door shut behind me, locking it in one swift motion. I dived into my bed and tried to hide myself beneath the sheets.**

**All I could think about was Zell. My mind was overloaded with images of when we met up until now. How could this happen? There had been no obvious signs before tonight.**

**I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and tried to focus on other things. But this was too big, too big for me. I looked over to the wall where my gunblade lay, polished and shining brightly. I stood up and grabbed some spare trousers from my closet. Once I had put them on I grabbed hold of my precious weapon and began to swing it gently. The air rushed past it and made my mind shut off almost completely.**

**There was a knock at my door which caused me to jump. I looked at the object as though it was about the unleash the grim reaper. I placed my blade down and walked over slowly, my heart beating hard. My hand reached out and grabbed the door handle. I opened it carefully and gasped slightly, only slightly.**

**Zell stood there, his face a burning red. His beautiful blue eyes lowered to the ground. I couldn't help it. I grabbed hold of him and threw him to the bed.**

**The door creaked shut and cut us off from all reality.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Well, there it is! My first slightly Yaoi fanfiction. Please R&R. **_


End file.
